1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor memory device, and in particular, to a multi-bit-per-cell nonvolatile memory device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory cells may be configured to store one or more bit data into each memory cell. A single-bit cell or single-level cell (SLC) refers to a type of memory cell configured to store one bit, while a multi-bit cell or multi-level cell (MLC) refers to a type of memory cell configured to store two or more bits. Recently, there have been many researches to improve memory device with multi-bit cells.